1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for applying identification information to components and, more specifically, to a radio frequency identification system and method for use with cast concrete components.
2. Background Information
Concrete elements or components, such as castings, are often used in the construction of civil engineering projects, such as water supply systems, wastewater systems, storm water systems and drainage systems. For example, a wastewater system typically includes a series of concrete manhole risers interconnected by concrete pipes. These elements are typically precast at a manufacturing facility, and then shipped to the location at which they are to be installed. The manhole risers and pipes are placed in ditches and connected in the desired manner. The ditches are then filled in, burying the manhole risers and pipes. Often, roads are then built over the manhole risers and pipes.
Once they are built, these civil engineering projects, such as the wastewater system, need to be periodically inspected and maintained. Having information regarding the individual concrete elements can often facilitate the construction, inspection, shipping, installation, maintenance, and upkeep of such projects. However, keeping accurate records has proven difficult. For example, keeping track of pre-pour and post-pour inspection data, concrete batch number, intended construction project, etc., in an efficient manner is not currently possible.
Accordingly, a need exists to improve the collection and maintenance of information concerning concrete elements used in civil engineering projects.